


because i could not stop for Death, it kindly stopped for me

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack, Necrophilia, Necrophilia?, Other, Self-cest, Sex with a Car, kind of?, read in the same tone as 'Bees?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I did wonder if I should write it just because I could, and apparently decided that I should anyways.
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Other(s)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	because i could not stop for Death, it kindly stopped for me

Starscream cringed away from the thunderous crashing of his master’s battle, limping and dragging the sparking, ruined wreckage of his shattered leg through the junkyard. He had to hide, had to change his form to escape the autobots no doubt searching for him at this very moment, but what should he become? All around him were ugly, twisted wrecks, flotsam left to rot until they became the empty husks he skulked among, increasingly panicked and fearful.

Something drew him down an aisle of compacted cars, stacked eight high on either side of his path as he dragged his half-shattered frame along. There, stuffed ignominiously at the foot of one pile. It was a sorry sight, crushed flat beneath the weight of the rusting scrap above it, but he scanned its frame with his sensors and knew, it had once been magnificent. At once he had become a perfect replica of the car at its prime, a sparkling chrome-plated beauty. He transformed back into his bipedal form momentarily, admiring the play of light along his arms, delighting in his restored legs, before an idea struck him.

He jerked his crushed original from the pile, the sound of the cars above sliding down and away unheard in the clamor of fighting Transformers on both sides. He awkwardly clambered on top of the wreck, then changed back into his car form, and started his engine. It rumbled to life, resonating not just through Starscream’s chassis but also the chassis of the original vehicle. Starscream revved his engine, his excitement growing as the flattened wreck of the car beneath him seemed to respond to his ministrations, catching the vibrations and sending them back through his tires and thence back to his growling engine. His entire chassis was vibrating with excitement. Suddenly, his engine made a horrible clacking and knocking, and to his surprise he realized he was leaking gas from somewhere, likely a cracked fuel line that had been agitated too much by the motion. He rolled off the wreck, now stained prominently with gasoline. His tribute complete, he drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
